


BEST DAY EVER

by agentcalliope



Series: A Doug's Life [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Doug is basically all of us bless him, Fluff, Gen, Humor, and then DAISY JOHNSON ASKS YOU TO HELP OUT, can you imagine, doug is a fangirl, doug ships fitzsimmons hardcore too, in which doug is all of us, just going about your day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug was a SHIELD agent, and SHIELD agents do not squeal in delight when they meet another SHIELD agent.</p><p> <br/>Not even if said agent was Daisy Johnson.</p><p> </p><p>(Doug relives working with the Team and needless to say it was the best day of his life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEST DAY EVER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [welldonefitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldonefitz/gifts), [chinesebakery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/gifts).



> Hamilton reference!

 

* * *

 

Doug was a SHIELD agent, and SHIELD agents do not squeal in delight when they meet another SHIELD agent.

 

Not even if said agent was Daisy Johnson.

 

Nope, Doug was an excellent, well-trained agent who always kept calm and steady when it was required of him.

At least that’s what he told himself.

 

As a matter of fact, Doug still couldn’t believe what had happened. He couldn’t believe that he was just walking through the halls earlier, just minding his own business and going about on his merry way when _Daisy fricking Johnson_ stopped him in his tracks and asked him if he could help her with something. Doug just couldn’t believe it at all.

 

Doug has been internally screaming ever since.

 

_I am a SHIELD agent and SHIELD agents do **not** scream and pass out even if fricking Daisy Johnson asks them for help. _

He plastered a smile on his face, and hoped that she wasn’t able to somehow pick up how fast his heart was excitedly beating.

“Of course Agent Johnson, what can I do for you?”

 

_Nailed it holla bitches Daisy Johnson needs **MY** help I AM ALIVE._

Daisy led him into a room and Doug will swear for the rest of his life that he had a heart attack.

It was The Cavalry and Fitz-Simmons.

 

_Please be calm do not freak out you will never forgive yourself if you faint in front of The Cavalry AND OH MY GOD DID ANYONE ELSE JUST SEE THE LOOK FITZ-SIMMONS GAVE EACH OTHER OR WAS IT JUST ME WHY ARE THEY JUST SO DAMN PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER IT'S NOT FAIR.  
_

 

He still didn’t understand why _he_ was there, surrounded by these _amazing wonderful heroes_ and if they had asked him to just drop-dead right then and there he could’ve done it.

 

“Okay, if you could just pretend to be Hydra goon number 1 that would be great. Now these are the moves you’ll need to do.”

 

_Oh my god I’m gonna be in some kind of role-play with The Cavalry and Fitz-Simmons oh my god pinch me the guys back in data analysis are never gonna believe me._

Doug made sure he knew all the moves, and then Agent May rushed in and started to beat the crap out of him, twisting his arm and wrestling the fake gun out of his hand, throwing him to the floor and yelling, “BANG” every time she pretended to shoot.

Doug was in so much pain, and he knew that he would be sore for _weeks_ \- but he didn’t care one bit.

 

_The Cavalry just beat me up and pretend shot me what is life I can’t breathe... wait nope I'm just really out of shape wow I hope none of them notice.  
_

They ran through the reenactment and it was clear that it didn’t go the way Daisy Johnson wanted it to and Doug felt _horrible_.

Not to mention that Director Coulson just walked in through the door.

 

Daisy Johnson exasperatedly spoke to Fitz, “No Fitz you’re supposed to…”

Daisy faltered and turned to Doug, whose blood ran cold.

“What’s your name man?”

 

_ALEXANDER HAMILTON._

 

_NO. WAIT. YOUR NAME IS DOUG YOUR NAME IS DOUG DON’T MESS THIS UP._

“Doug.”

_I DID IT I DIDN’T MESS UP THANK YOU GOD SHE’S SO COOL._

“You’re supposed to come in on the heels of Doug.” Daisy chided Fitz, who grumbled “okay” to himself, getting up off the floor.

 

_DAISY JOHNSON KNOWS MY NAME I HAVE ASCENDED._

 

She turned to look at The Calvary. “Ready when you are, May.”

 

_Oh my god the Director is going to watch I’m going to throw up I’m going to throw up- CALM YOURSELF DOWN DOUG YOU GOT THIS._

 

They ran through the reenactment again- which was as horrible as the last time but _Doug didn’t care Doug was in heaven they knew his name and he was currently getting his ass kicked by **The Cavalry.**_

 

He was on the ground still reeling from May’s throw down and he watched as May whispered “Simmons” when she was supposed to fall down.

“Sorry.” The British scientist fell to the ground awkwardly.

 

_Stop please stop she is so precious and innocent WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?_

 

Daisy was obviously frustrated, no doubt due to the progress they were making.

“That was terrible- Fitz!”

 

Simmons spoke next, her voice evidently scolding him:

“Fitz you come right after Doug.”

 

“OKAY! I come in right on the heels of Doug.”

 

Doug didn’t hear the rest of their conversation because _oh my god not only did Fitz-Simmons say my name but they are kinda bickering over me oh my god I am so alive right now they are so adorable together do you think ill be invited to the wedding god I hope I am I ship them SO hard I need them to kiss right now WE HAVE ALL WAITED LONG ENOUGH JUST DO IT ALREADY._

Doug secretly worried if he was being a little _too_ crazy. After all- Doug was a SHIELD agent, and SHIELD agents do not hyperventilate while hanging out with _top SHIELD agents_.

 

 

 

Nah.

 

_BEST DAY EVER._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been just so obsessed with Doug. I felt like he was so causal and chill when he was working with the team but inside he was just all of us as he met them. Barely 2 minutes of screen time and all i want is to see him like recur throughout future episodes and have like daisy pass him in the hallways and be like "hey Doug whatsup" and she walks away and doesn't see how he just like staggers to the floor and is all like LIFE ALERT HELP IVE FALLEN AND I CANT GET UP.


End file.
